The battery is a device converting the chemical energy stored thereinside into electric energy. Recently, most nations have raised their standards of environmental protection. Therefore, the batteries unlikely to generate pollution, such as fuel batteries, solar batteries and seawater batteries, have attracted more and more attention and become the R&D focus of the manufacturers in the field.
The seawater battery uses seawater as the electrolytic liquid thereof and generates electricity as long as they are immersed in seawater. Therefore, seawater batteries attract much attention in marine and offshore applications. In order to output higher power, seawater batteries are connected in series or in parallel in most applications. A U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,673 disclosed a “Sea Water Battery Casing for Minimizing Intercell Short Circuits”, which pertains to a cascade seawater battery assembly less likely to suffer internal short circuit and comprises a plurality of batteries connected in series. Each battery includes a cathode, an anode, a dielectric casing, a plurality of dielectric blocks, and a plurality of through-holes formed in the dielectric casing. The cathode, the anode and the dielectric blocks are disposed inside the dielectric casing. The dielectric blocks are arranged between the cathode and the anode to separate the cathode and the anode. The through-holes enable seawater to flow among the batteries.
However, the conventional seawater battery assemblies usually have complicated channel structure to enable seawater to flow among the batteries. Therefore, the conventional seawater battery assemblies are normally expensive, bulky and hard to popularize.